WHATEVER
by The Holy Beergut
Summary: what if L-sama got bored and sent somebody to the slayer'world? (FF8/slayers x-over)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF8 or slayers so don't sue me  
  
WHATEVER  
  
Squall was lying down on his bed the dormitory, after the big battle with ultimacia there hadn't been much to do, Cid had gone on a honeymoon with edea and had made squall the temporary principal and it wasn't a very easy job, what's more his best friend were all away, Rinoa had gone back to see her father ( general caraway), zell and seifer had gone to esthar to investigate some monster troubles, Irvine won a holiday trip and had gone with selphie and questis was on a field camping trip to train rookies.  
  
Squall: I'm bored.  
  
Squall had to do a shitload of stuff when he became the principal, paperwork, first year student introduction speech, more paper work, timetable organization and more paperwork. And when he finally had some freetime, he couldn't spend it with his best friends.  
  
Squall: might as well do something. (squall sits up and turns on the tv)  
  
???: Pikachu! I choose you!  
  
*click*  
  
???: A.T FIELD!  
  
*click*  
  
???: HENTAI!!!!!!!  
  
*click*  
  
???: DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall: this looks interesting.  
  
(squall watches on, soon, he gets sleepy and falls asleep)  
  
???: Squall...squall...  
  
Squall: Huh who's calling me? It is you mother?  
  
???: well technically, I AM THE LORD OF NIGHTMARES!  
  
Squall: Huh? Ain't that the all powerful being in that show, whatitscalled, Shiters.screwers.  
  
L-sama: SLAYERS!!!  
  
Squall: oh yeah, but am I in a dream?  
  
L-sama: yes, but I'm real, and so is the slayer's world....  
  
Squall: go on  
  
L-sama: lately, there hasn't been much going on over there and since I'm the lord of nightmares blah blah blah I'm sending you over there to liven things up.  
  
Squall: Wait you can't do this to me!  
  
L-sama: oh yes I can, and don't worry I'm not sending you there unarmed, you'll have your gunblade and theses.  
  
(Suddenly two shiny objects appear in squall's hands.)  
  
Squall: hey these are Duracell batteries!  
  
L-sama: Those may look like Duracell batteries but there are not, you are aware of the dragon slave are you not?  
  
Squall: that spell thing in the show?  
  
L-sama: If you put one in your hand and say the words "dragon slave" you can cast it, so with one in each hand, you can cast two at once.  
  
Squall: oh..cool.  
  
L-sama: There's more, hold one in your hand together with your gunblade and say the words "ragna blade" and your gunblade will turn into an almighty dark sword, when you wake up, you'll be in the slayer's world, I'll contact you after a while.  
  
Squall: anything else I need to know?  
  
L-sama: oh yeah,if you put those two "giga amulets" as I like to call them together in one hand and say the words "giga slave" you can call me up but only do it if there's an emergency. GO NOW! YOUR DESTINY AWAITS!  
  
Squall: I'm pretty sure that's a line from a mov... (before squall can say anything else, he blackouts)  
  
(squall wakes up to find himself in a country side)  
  
Squall: where am I?  
  
TBC  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: so how do you like it so far? Please review! 


	2. ZIDANE! RATBOY EXTRODINAIRE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the FF series or slayers.  
  
WHATEVER  
  
(Squall wakes up in what seems to be a country side)  
  
Squall: where am I? (looks around) damn! So that old hag wasn't kidding.  
  
( A leather pouch falls from the sky and hits squall in the head)  
  
L-sama: I heard that.  
  
Squall: what you do that for? (looks inside pouch and digs out some gold coins) and what's this?  
  
L-sama: that's the slayer's currency, that pouch has an infinite supply so don't worry about spending it, I'll contact you later.  
  
(Squall ties the pouch to his belt, puts the "giga amulets" in his pocket and starts walking)  
  
Squall: I don't even have a clue where I'm going, I better ask for directions. Maybe that boy...  
  
(sees a boy with weird clothing, holding a double sided blade, as squall walks towards the boy, he also notices he has a tail(guess who FF9 FANS!) )  
  
Squall: HEY FREAKBOY! YOU WITH THE TAIL, WHERE'S THE NEAREST TOWN?  
  
( The boy walks over to squall and punches him in the stomach)  
  
Squall: OWW! YOU RAT BASTARD, WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?  
  
Boy: First of all, my name's not freakboy or rat bastard, its zidane second of all I just got here okay?  
  
Squall: waitaminute what do you mean you just got here?  
  
Zidane: some bitch calling herself THE LORDDDDD OF NIGHTMARESSSSSS transported me here.  
  
Squall: Hey me too!  
  
(Squall and Zidane talk for a while)  
  
Zidane: hey no fair! She didn't give me giga amulets or bags of money.  
  
Squall: well tough for you.  
  
Zidane: Hey I got an idea, why don't we travel together? Since we are both in the same situation we should help each other out.  
  
Squall: wellllllllllll........ okay but first (punches Zidane in the stomach) now we're even  
  
Zidane: (holding stomach) You motherfu...  
  
Squall: Hey! I see smoke that way maybe there's a town! Let's go ratboy! (drags zidane with him)  
  
Zidane: MY NAMES NOT RAT BOY!  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter: zidane and squall fight their first battle and go to town, what lies ahead of them? GO FORTH! YOUR DESTING WAITS! (squall: now I'm pretty sure that's from a mov..OWW!) 


End file.
